Developing Affections
by tvdloverxoxo
Summary: Amano Ichigo is a new student at St Marie Academy. She is placed in Group A with the 3 sweet princes. Due to certain events, she becomes good friends with all of them but also accidentally falls in love on the way...could he feel the same way?
1. New Friends

**Me: Hey there! Im still new to but I absolutely love the anime yumeiro patissiere, and decided to make a fanfic of it :) It will have bits and pieces of the anime in my story and will be more focused on romance between Kashino and Ichigo, but I will also include hints of romance for Hanabousa and Andoh and their love life too for all those who are fans of them :) I will still include cooking since that is the main thing about the anime, I will try my best to update it every few days but if I dont, It will just mean that I am a bit busy, so sorry if that happens :/ But I promise that I will try my best to update it often!**

**Ichigo: Ahhhh a story about mee weeeee~~~! **

**Kashino: Pfft, No need to exaggerate, your not the only one in it, theres me Hanabusa, Andoh, you and a few others..**

**Hanabusa: Now now, no need to start a fight**

**Andoh: I agree**

**Ichigo: Yes i know that, but still, I GET TO BE IN A STORY! hehehe**

**Kashino: Gosh your so childish!**

**Me: Guys no arguing!**

**Ichigo: fine fine fine**

**Kashino: okay okay, so hurry up with the story!**

**Me: Sure sure**

**Chocolat: and a few others! In other words you could have said Chocolat, Vanilla, Caramel and Cafe! Hmph!**

**Kashino: ...**

**Vanilla: Please everybody settle down!**

**Cafe: Hey guys...Were taking up a lot of space.**

**Caramel: Exactly so lets all stop and read the story desu**

Hope you enjoy my story~~! ^_^

Chapter 1 – New Friends

It was my first day attending St Marie's Academy, the school for those who dreamt to become a professional patissiere, just like me Amano Ichigo.

As I was walking through the halls of the school, I examined the place with my mouth wide open, aweing in amazement from the size of the school. This school

sure seems high-class I thought to myself. As I continued to walk around, I noticed three boys who were carrying what looked like a chocolate sculpture in the

shape of a flower. One boy who was tall with glasses, with deep violet eyes and dark navy blue hair, one with short light green hair and beautiful pale green eyes,

and one who had blonde-gold hair and light brown eyes.

I began to walk up to them to ask for some directions around the school, but suddenly out of nowhere "MAKOTO KUN~~" a light red headed girl with curls

screamed and hugged the blonde boy causing him to let go of the chocolate sculpture. The other two boys panicked frantically as they lost balance and were about

to drop the sculpture, but luckily I was close by and managed to save the chocolate just in the nick of time. The two boys sighed in relief, whilst the other was still

being what seemed like, harassed by the red headed girl.

The two boys smiled at me and the boy with the green hair immediately handed me a rose and kissed my hand gently, I blushed furiously as I did not expect that

at all, while the navy blue haired boy just sweat dropped. They both left the chocolate sculpture on the table beside us and introduced themselves. " Hello, my

name is Andoh Sennosuke, my fellow friend next to me is in the same class with me, his name is Hanabusa Satsuki, our other friend over there, who you can see

is quite busy dealing with some...issues.., is also in our class, his name is Kashino Makoto, I dont think I have seen you around this school, you new here?" asked

the navy blue haired boy as he smiled kindly at me. " Oh u-uh my names Amano Ichigo, yes i'm new here, I just transferred today, and im a bit lost on where

abouts my classroom is, 2B?" I replied. Andoh and Hanabusa's eyes suddenly widened, Hanabusa jumped in delight and hooked his arm around my right arm,

telling me that I was in his class and how excited he was for me to be joining them, while dragging me through the hall to the classroom.

Kashino finally managed to get Koshiro (the red headed girl who is obsessed over kashino) off him since the bell rang. He saw neither Hanabusa nor Andoh around

and gritted his teeth in annoyance as he had nobody to help him carry the heavy sculpture up to the classroom. As he slowly carried the sculpture of chocolate up

by himself, he thought to himself, that girl, never seen her before.. brown eyes, medium-length, wavy brunette hair, fair skin...who is she?

**Sooo? How was my first chapter? Im sorry if its not as great as you expected, but i am planning to make this story detailed so that you guys dont miss out on any points or get confused. Please leave comments or any suggestions you have for me, and also dont forget the review pleaseeee :) the more reviews i get the more i will feel motivated to write the next chaps, so pleaseeee R&R THANKSSSSSS**

**Caramel: I liked it!**

**Ichigo: hehe it was good!**

**Kashino:...meh...its okay..but i would prefer if i were in it a little more!**

**Me: ahaha sorry Kashino, you will be in alot of it in the next chapters :)**

**Cafe: I liked it **

**Chocolat: We werent in it at all!**

**Me: aha trust me, you guys will enter soon, remember this is only the first chapter!**

**Vanilla: As long as i will be in it im okay, and i liked this first chap!**

**Andoh: I liked it!**

**Hanabusa: Ahh you didnt mention anything about my beautiful face in it! but otherwise i like it :)**

**Me: ahhaah Thankyouu~! **

**Vanilla: See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Coincidence

**Hey guys! This is my second chapter, hope you guys enjoy it! And pleasee dont forget to R&R ! thanksssss *(^_^)***

**Vanilla: Woo hoo! Chap 2!**

**Caramel: Yay desu!**

**Ichigo: Oooh whats it gonna be about this time? tell tell tell!**

**Kashino: Stop being so impatient!**

**Ichigo: Like you can talk!**

**Kashino: Hmph!**

**Me: Again guys.. NO FIGHTING!**

**Hanabusa: Yes please, thats the last thing we need.**

**Andoh: Hush everybody!**

**Cafe: Yes hush so we can read the story**

**Chocolat: OKAY! LETS READ!**

**Enjoy~~! ^_^**

**Chapter 2 – Coincidence**

"Everybody, this is Amano Ichigo, she is a new student and will be joining our class. She will be joining group A. " Sensei says.

Eyes wide open, Ichigo thinks to herself, what on earth? Why am I in group A? My grades are average and so is my cooking skills. Isn't Group A known to be the highest?

Everybody in the room gasped.

"Congratulations Amano! Your being placed in the same group as the sweet princes!" said a girl with long waist length caramel hair.

"The sweet princes? Who are they?" I asked in curiosity

"They are the three boys over there, they are called the sweet princes because of their good looks, amazing grades and cooking skills" She said as she pointed towards Hanabusa, Andoh and Kashino.

"Oh by the way, my name is Katou Rumi, but you can just call me Rumi, your going to be sharing a dorm with me!" She said as she smiled brightly. I gave her a warm smile back and continued to talk to her before class actually started.

* * *

"What a coincidence don't you think? We meet Amano, then we are in the same class, then we are in the same group?" Andoh asks, Hanabusa just smiles and nods.

" I think it will be cool to have a girl joining our group, don't you think Makoto?" Hanabusa asks.

"Keh! If she joins group A then she better not pull us down." Kashino says as he frowns.

Andoh and Hanabusa just sweat drop.

* * *

**The bell rings**

" Okay everybody, get into your groups, class is about to start." Sensei says with a strict tone.

I walk over to where Andoh, Hanabusa and Kashino are standing.

" It seems that we are going to be together a lot, Ichigo-chan" Hanabusa says as he hands her a rose, except this time it was made out of candy. I blush lightly and then turn away so that he dosn't see.

Andoh just smiles then says "You have met Hanabusa and I, but you havnt properly met Makoto yet have you? Since he was you know.. being attacked that day" Hanabusa turned away and began to giggle.

Kashino just grits his teeth and frowns, "Oi! its not funny, that crazy Koshiro is always appearing out of nowhere!"

We all just laugh

"Well anyways you know my name, I know yours, and now your in our group, but you better not pull us down." Kashino says coldly, then walks to his side of the cooking table leaving us 3 sweat dropped.

"Thats just Makoto's personality, your going to have to put up with it until he opens up to you a little more." Andoh says as he sighs.

"A..hah..haha...yea i think ill be able to put up with it" I said with a small forced smile.

* * *

" Everybody, today we will be making Mille Crepes. The instructions to making this recipe will be up on the board, you have this lesson to make it. Now begin." Sensei says with her usual strict tone.

" Gosh that new girl is so lucky to be in the same group as the sweet princes, I wish I was her" One girl said

" Yea, why was she placed in group A the second she transferred? its not fair, i really envy her." Another girl said

" Hey! she was recommended by Henrei-Sensei wasnt she? and shes also the granddaughter of a very talented patissiere who studied at the main campus in Paris, of course she would be in group A! Its not like she asked to be placed in that group." said Rumi.

" Whatever, we still think its not fair, its as if she is getting special treatment." said another girl.

Rumi just glared at them, " Hmph!"

* * *

***Everybody is focusing on making their Mille Crepe***

****Ichigo focused on her Mille Crepe and thought.. _Okay, this is my first recipe i am making at this school, I CANNOT stuff it up! otherwise I am just going to embarrass myself, since I was placed in group A straight away, alot of girls arnt very happy about it. So far so good, Im down to my last few pieces of crepes, hope this will turn out right.. The other girls are mad at me for being in group A with the sweet princes, great, just perfect, its my first day and i already have a few people who already dislike me._

We all worked in silence.

Suddenly, "Ichigo-chan?" asked Hanabusa

" Hmm?" I replied as if I just snapped out of a daze

" Just ignore the other girls, they are always like that when there are other girls with us. " he said

" Arigato, Hanabusa " I replied with a small smile.

**We all continued to work on our Mille Crepes in silence**

* * *

**20 minutes later**

YESSS! Finally finished my crepes! I thought, bringing a large smile to my face.

Andoh smiled, " Good job Amano-san"

"Arigato Andoh!" I replied as I cut 4 slices of the cake to give to each member of group A to taste.

Kashino took a bit of the cake then placed his fork down and said, "hm..you could have done better on the crepes, you should have whisked the batter more so that it was more fluffy on the inside, and the cream is just a little to sweet."

Andoh, Hanabusa and I just sweat dropped.

Blue waves came upon me.

" Ha...ahaha...Maa-kun you didnt have to be that blunt..." said Andoh as he forced a small smile

" ah Makoto, you never change do you?" Hanabusa asked as he sighed.

Kashino just turned away, ignoring the rest and began to clean up the cooking area.

I tried everybody else's cake and they were all amazing! especially Andoh, Hanabusa and Kashino's. They all had the same fluffy texture in their crepe, except theirs were even fluffier than mine was.

I sighed as I put down my fork and began to clean up the cooking area with the rest of my group.

Class ended and we all said goodbye and headed to our dorms.

* * *

**In their dorm**

****"Oi, this is Ichigo-chan's number in case we need to call her or something." Hanabusa said as grabbed Kashino's cellphone and added Ichigo's number into it.

"Ok" Kashino replied as if he did not care.

Hmm..._Kashino thought, well she definitely isn't like the other girls i have met, she is probably the first one that has never fallen over me or tried to get to me, or has obsessed over me, or has tried to get me to be their boyfriend. If she was like one of them, i dont think i would be able to stand her being in my group, thank goodness she isn't too bad. I think I will be able to put up with her..I think._

**10 minutes later**

beep beep.

_Huh, a text? Kashino thought, from who? He looked at his phone then frowned...Amano? Why did she text me? He opened up the message and the second his eyes fell onto it, his eyes widened straight away. W-what the? This cannot be happening he thought.._

**Well thats the end of my second Chapter! Hope you guys liked it, please do not forget to R&R PLEASEEEE AND THANKYOUUUU the more reviews i get the more motivated i will feel to update, so pleasee reviewww, thankssssssssss ^_^ I will try my best to update soon :D !**

**Caramel: That was good desu!**

**Chocolat: Ooohh What was in the message?**

**Me: haha thank you, and you will find out in the next chapter chocolat :)**

**Chocolat: Good! then you have to update soon!**

**Me: I will try my best :)**

**Kashino: This one was alright since I was in quite a lot of it... but im expecting the next chapter to be better than this**

**Me: Oh hush**

**Ichigo: *Sigh* Kashino, don't you have anything nicer to say?**

**Kashino: No..**

**Ichigo: -_-**

**Hanabusa: Well done, this was a really good chapter, continue writing and update soon pleaseee~**

**Andoh: This was a good chap, I wonder whats in the next one?**

**Me: You will find out soon**

**Cafe: Yes so see you in the next chapter!**

**-StrawberryDream15 - thanks for your review! I will try my best to improve this fanfic and I will try to update as soon as possible, thanks for all your help~ ! ^_^**


End file.
